Fin a un sueño inexistente
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: [Oneshot]. Jack estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, a morir junto con ella. Claro que dolía el que Carly no recordase aquella confesión de amor, pero tal vez fuese mejor así.


**Advertencias**: _Diversos spoilers de la 2° temporada. Posible Ooc –aunque espero que no-, situado en el capítulo 64, un poco antes del final.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Yugioh! 5D's es copyright de Hirokubo Masahiro. El uso de los personajes es sin fines de lucro y sólo con el afán de entretener.  
_

* * *

**Fin a un sueño inexistente. **

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

La pesadilla que viviese Neo Domino y Satélite parecía llegar a su fin. Aki, Ruka y su hermano, Ushio y Mikage observaron desde el suelo la imponente figura del Dragón Carmesí surcando los cielos, resplandeciendo por los rayos del Sol que golpeaban contra su silueta envuelta en llamas. Las nubes se disipaban y pequeños destellos de luz descendían a la tierra para formar al chocar contra ésta las siluetas de las víctimas inocentes que fueran utilizadas como sacrificios a los Earthbound Inmortals. Parecía terminada toda aquella tragedia.

Un nuevo amanecer se pintaba en el horizonte para la isla olvidada que era Satélite. Esperanza era ahora la palabra que recurría a las mentes de Yusei, Crow Jack y cualquier nativo del lugar al pensar en un futuro. Y Neo Domino recobraría la majestuosidad que hasta hace poco tiempo le caracterizaba.

No más Dioses, ni Portadores Oscuros; no más Dragón Carmesí que necesitara ir en su auxilio. Era el tiempo de retomar la vida tal y como se le conocía hasta antes de los incidentes.

Para Jack Atlas este éxito tenía un sabor agridulce, más semi amargo. No existían las victorias sin pérdidas, ni las despedidas fáciles. Había logrado demostrar porque le llamaban _Rey_, y probarse a sí mismo que aún podría ser el mejor. Para él, esta pelea era la más importante de su vida hasta ahora, no sólo porque estuviese en juego la misma, también porque, por primera vez desde que recordara quien era en realidad –No un rey de competencias, sino Jack Atlas, y aun así más importante que un título-, su triunfo tenía un significado que iba lejos de ganar fama y trofeos. Sus amigos, sus vínculos, todo aquello que había aprendido a atesorar fue defendido con las cartas de su baraja; reencontrándose no únicamente a sí mismo, también a sus amigos y a la gente que amaba.

Se alejó del grupo que reía y festejaba el triunfo. Sentía a sus espaldas la mirada de Mikage, su preocupación, sabía que pronto también Yusei y Crow se acercarían a él para unirlo al animado equipo y que desearían marchar pronto a percatarse, por su propios ojos, que sus seres queridos se encontraban con bien y a salvo.

Él necesitaba un momento de soledad para sufrir la muerte de su ser más querido.

Sacó de su traje los maltrechos anteojos que le perteneciesen a esa persona. Con las monturas dobladas y una lente rota, sucios. Y sin embargo lo único que le quedaba de ella. Había logrado recogerlos después de ver los cientos de destellos en que se convirtió elevarse hacia el cielo, perderse entre las nubes oscuras, antes de que Ushio le encontrara y lo llevara con los otros.

_Te amo, Jack_. Fue el susurro en su oído antes de volverse cenizas. Él no era alguien sentimental, tampoco le gustaba dar vueltas a asuntos sin solución. Ese instante, aquel momento en que se permitiría ser débil sería el único que tendría. Era Jack Atlas. Y Jack Atlas no iba por la vida con la cabeza gacha sufriendo por las pérdidas.

Pero el recuerdo de Carly merecía un momento para ser débil. Porque con sus acciones ella le había salvado. Lo había vuelto al camino correcto usando las palabras precisas. Carly quien le diera un lugar que sirviera de refugio, que lo alimentara y cuidara cuando se halló maltrecho; la chica que siempre creyó en él; aquella que entendiese con tan poco de conocerlo que él no era un Rey sino una simple persona que también necesitaba ayuda, la que estuvo dispuesta a hacérselo ver y ofrecérsela sin pedir nada a cambio.

La única mujer que lograra entrar en su corazón e instalarse ahí sin proponérselo.

–Jack –fue la voz de Yusei detrás suyo. Guardó los lentes con rapidez pero con un sutil movimiento–. ¿Todo bien?

–Por supuesto –Yusei se colocó a su lado, y ninguno de los dos habló por un momento. Fue Jack quien rompiera el silencio–. ¿Qué quieres?

Fudo no lo miró–. Todo es como era antes y sin embargo jamás será lo mismo –Fue el comentario del chico–. Alguien con una segunda oportunidad tendrá que aprovecharla, ¿No crees? No se dan todos los días. Goodwin tuvo varias, las aprovecho todas, supongo. Creo que él murió en paz dándoles esa oportunidad a otros.

–¿Hablas de Satélite, de ti o de alguien más?

–De todo. También de ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Espero, que en un futuro, exista el valor y la oportunidad de aclarar varias cosas, un perdón es necesario para poder continuar.

–¿Te atormentas todavía por lo de Kiryu? –Comprendió Atlas el significado de la frase–. Olvídalo, no sirve seguir pensando en eso. Está muerto.

Yusei giró para mirarlo. Jack ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y cruzó los brazos.

–Después del ataque final, una luz blanca nos envolvió –Dijo Yusei, con el rostro impasible y la voz queda –. Cuando se disipó estaba en otro lugar, con Goodwin y su hermano frente a mí. Ambos eran personas normales, y se notaban arrepentidos.

–La gente no cambia ni se arrepiente, Yusei –Aunque él lo había hecho, así que no era del todo cierta su afirmación.

–Dijo un par de cosas, interesantes –Continuó como si jamás hubiese sido interrumpido –. Y me pidió que cuidara de aquellos a los que el destino había jugado una mala pasada, personas que merecían el perdón por sus acciones y una nueva oportunidad de empezar.

Jack no habló. Tal vez porque sabía que Fudo dejó la frase inconclusa y la terminaría en cualquier momento, tal vez porque no le interesaba escuchar lo que venía después; quizás porque ya sabía de qué iba aquello y la esperanza que brotaba de su pecho le oprimía tan fuerte que le era imposible hablar.

–Ellos están vivos, Jack –Dijo Yusei y en sus ojos se veía el alivio de saber que la muerte de quien fuese en el pasado de sus mejores amigos no recaía en sus hombros más–. Los portadores oscuros renacieron.

Nunca hubo otro momento en que Jack Atlas se moviese con tal rapidez, al menos no uno que Yusei recuerde. El que alguna vez fuera llamado Rey se acercó a los otros y tomando a Mikage del brazo llamó su atención. Ignoró el sonrojo que apareciese en las mejillas de la mujer y le pidió, alejándola un poco de los otros, que llamase a una ambulancia y que ésta se dirigiera al lugar donde antes se irguiera la torre del Colibrí. No esperó su respuesta, ni hizo caso de ninguna de las preguntas de los otros mientras montaba su _D-Wheel_ y salía en la misma dirección que dieran sus instrucciones.

No sabía que esperaba encontrar. Principalmente el desolado y desértico paisaje que dejase tras de sí cuando marchó a la batalla final; con la torre derrumbada al fondo y las marcas que el Earthbound Inmortal dejara sobre el suelo, sin nadie ahí. Otra parte de él esperaba llegar y verla de pie, justo donde antes hubiera desaparecido, y que al verlo le sonriera de la manera en que sólo lo hacía para él; o que no hubiera sonrisas, sino reclamos por no poder protegerla, por no haberla salvado. Y tal vez de aquellos labios volviera a brotar esa última frase.

Pero ninguna de las dos fue lo que halló. Estaba en caos, la torre del Colibrí sí lucía en ruinas atrás, las marcas sobre el suelo aún divisibles. Pero no había chica de pie sonriendo, ni desolación en el ambiente. Algunas personas se levantaban desorientadas, otras se miraban las manos incrédulos, preguntando qué había sucedido. Algunos notaron la presencia de Jack Atlas pero él no notó a ninguno. Miraba en rededor, intentando localizar la única razón para que él estuviera ahí.

Y la encontró. En el mismo sitio donde antes desapareciera. Tendida sobre el suelo, boca arriba y totalmente inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en brazos igual que antes, llamó su nombre y la agitó para intentar despertarla sin éxito.

Pronto la sirena de una ambulancia pudo escucharse cerca. La _D-Wheel_ de Yusei se estacionó cerca de ahí, seguida de la de Crow y la camioneta que llevaba a los otros. Jack les ignoró. Los paramédicos no tardaron en arribar, separarlo del cuerpo de la chica y meterla dentro de la ambulancia para llevarla al mejor hospital que Neo Domino tuviera –así lo había ordenado Atlas-. Sentía las interrogantes miradas de todos sobre su persona, la decepción de la secretaria era palpable y la comprensión se empezaba a divisar en la expresión de Fudo.

Las palabras que Jack dijera a Goodwin en su encuentro final ahora cobraban sentido. El duelista mencionó que al perderlo todo había ganado lo único que necesitaba y que por eso luchaba; también dijo que la lección más importante sobre que nunca se está solo y que sin importar cuanto lo intentaras jamás podrías desligarte por completo de los vínculos la había aprendido del amor de una mujer. ¿Esa mujer sería la misma que ahora entraba en la ambulancia?

–Señor Atlas –llamó Mikage al hombre que la miró sin responder –. Usted también debería ir al hospital. Tienen que verle la herida que tiene en la cabeza –Estiró la mano hacia la cara de Jack, pero la retrajo de inmediato.

–Estoy bien –Dijo Jack y caminó a la ambulancia. Se había olvidado por completo de aquella herida que le provocara uno de los ataques de Carly–. Fue sólo un rasguño.

–Uno muy profundo aunque dejara de sangrar –Dijo Mikage. Y no pudo evitar que la siguiente frase se tiñera con un poco de amargura –Carly no irá a ninguna parte si usted decide ir a que le curen ese corte.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido la respuesta de Atlas, fue interrumpida por Yusei que se acercó a ellos. –Yo iré con ella, Jack.

–Creí que tú irías a Satélite.

–Yo iré a Satélite –Dijo ahora Crow también inmiscuyéndose en la conversación –Me aseguraré que todos se encuentren bien. Yusei puede ir con ella. Ve a que curen eso que tienes en la cabeza, tiene tan mal aspecto como tú.

Los miró a ambos con expresión impasible, luego asintió. –Bien. Será rápido –Y claramente captó Yusei el mensaje que sus ojos daban: "_te lo encargo, cuídala". _

Quien tuviera la marca de la cabeza del Dragón Carmesí en su brazo dio su propio asentimiento, comprometiéndose a cumplir el pedido, luego subió a su _D-Wheel_ y en ella se dirigió al hospital, alcanzando a la ambulancia y siguiéndola de cerca. Al mismo tiempo Jack subió a la suya y tomó rumbo a su propio médico personal, Mikage iba detrás de él y Ushio la llevaba.

Antes de arrancar la motocicleta Yusei escuchó a Crow preguntarle a los otros quien era la chica. Se preguntaba lo mismo, y también porque era tan importante para Jack. Tal vez no tendría respuesta.

Cuando Nagisa Carly abrió los ojos no encontró lo que esperaba. Aunque realmente no sabía que esperaba ver. Probablemente la madera de la mesa donde solía quedarse dormida, y el constante pitido que entre sueños escuchaba era el timbre del teléfono, con una llamada de su jefe amenazando con despedirla. O peor aún encontrarse con el cielo estrellado, pues su último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento era que caía al vacío desde la parte alta del Movimiento Arcadia.

Pero sabía que no esperaba encontrarse en una habitación carente de colores y en silencio. Con algo oprimiendo uno de sus dedos, un repiqueteo constante que reflejaba su eco en las paredes; tampoco sentir su cabeza dando vueltas, con un pulsante dolor ni la rigidez en el cuerpo que le impedía moverse con facilidad.

Entre la bruma, causa de la desorientación y de la falta de sus anteojos que volvían borroso su alrededor, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta recargada en la pared al fondo, frente a su cama. Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver con claridad.

–¿Jack? –Dijo. La borrosa figura se irguió y caminó en su dirección.

–Estas despierta. Me alegro –Esa voz definitivamente no era de Jack.

–¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Sabes dónde están mis anteojos?

La figura se acercó a su costado, y unas líneas color azul se acercaron a ella. Las monturas de unos lentes le recorrieron los pómulos antes de asentarse en sus oídos. No eran los suyos ni de la graduación correcta, pero le servían al menos para distinguir las cosas. Un hombre que no conocía y que sin embargo antes ya había visto se encontraba junto a ella, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Lo observó durante un momento, hasta que logró darle un nombre al rostro.

-¡E-Eres F-F-Fudo Yusei! –Gritó. Sus brazos se doblaron y cayó sobre la cama, azotando la espalda contra la almohada y perdiendo la poca postura sentada que había conseguido.

–Y tú eres…

–Carly –Dijo con un tono de algo que es obvio. Luego se golpeó con suavidad la sien–. Que tonta. Soy Nagisa Carly –Y le ofreció la mano. Yusei la agitó con suavidad –. ¡No puedo creer que _Fudo Yusei_ esté aquí! Quería hacerte una entrevista, ¿sabes? Cuando ganaste la Copa de la fortuna.

–Eres periodista.

–Lo era, antes de todo esto –Se acarició la frente–. Sonará extraño, pero, ¿exactamente qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -_ ¿Por qué estoy viva? _

–¿Qué recuerdas?

Carly no dijo nada por un rato. Él no insistió y le permitió tomar todo el tiempo que necesitara. Y necesitaba mucho, a decir verdad, para lograr explicarse a sí misma porque recordaba haber ido al Movimiento Arcadia, decidir enfrentarse contra Divine, perder y caer desde uno de los ventanales; luego había un gran hoyo negro que seguía de una imagen de ella en una azotea, con ropas extrañas y una marca en el brazo con la forma de un colibrí, llorando desconsolada mientras Misty le explicaba que estaba muerta y al mismo tiempo llena de una nueva vida.

Luego de eso no había nada hasta despertar aquí.

–Recuerdo –Dijo luego de un rato, con los ojos cerrados–. Arcadia. Y a Divine, peleamos y yo caí… luego, los Portadores Oscuros… No recuerdo nada. –La confusión era notoria en la mirada que ahora se llenaba de lágrimas–. No entiendo, debería estar muerta, ¿no? Caí de un edificio.

La mano de Yusei tomó la suya y le dio un apretón solidario. –Moriste –Dijo –. Pero ellos te dieron otra vida. Te uniste a los Portadores Oscuros. Pero ya todo acabó, puedes volver a tu vida normal, ya no existen los Earthbound.

Los ojos de Carly seguían mostrando acritud y rehuía la mirada del chico. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron en los de ella se notaba el miedo y el desconcierto; no pudo evitar notar lo expresivos y bonitos que eran sus ojos. Intentó calmarla acariciando el dorso de la mano que todavía no soltaba.

–Yo… ¿lastimé a alguien? –Preguntó sosteniendo la mirada. -¿Hice daño a alguien?

–No.

Sonrió. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban alivio. Suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó sobre la almohada. Yusei soltó su mano. Se levantó de ahí y caminó rumbo a la salida, la dejaría descansar y recuperar energía tranquila.

–Yusei –Escuchó llamarle. La miró –¿Jack está bien?

Le sonrió. –Sí. Lo está– Carly cerró los ojos tranquila después de la respuesta y él salió.

Ahí se encontró con Jack, recargado contra una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos puestos en la habitación de Carly, cuyo interior se lograba distinguir desde esa distancia, aunque dentro de la habitación a él no podía vérsele. Se acercó.

–Se encuentra bien –Dijo sabiendo que Jack no haría la pregunta –Un poco adolorida y algo desorientada, pero está bien. –Dudó un segundo antes de decidirse a informarle lo más importante que su breve charla con la chica había dejado –Hay algo que necesitas saber antes de que la veas.

Jack despegó entonces la vista de la habitación y la dirigió a su amigo –. ¿Y bien? –Presionó durante la pausa que hiciera–. ¿Qué es?

-Ella no recuerda nada. Después de convertirse en Portadora Oscura no tiene ningún recuerdo.

La sorpresa de su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Fudo, pero no dijo nada. Jack tampoco habló. Impactado por la noticia que no sabía cómo enfrentar. Rehuyó la mirada de Yusei y la regresó a ella, que dormía ahora tranquila, inconsciente de todas las emociones que enfrentaba Atlas. Alivio, ira, frustración y principalmente dolor.

No recordaba. Carly no recordaba nada. Aquel duelo que había sacado todo a flote, donde se diera cuenta lo importante que era la mujer para él y lo profundo de sus sentimientos; cuando su corazón había quedado desnudo ante ella, el momento donde las confesiones de amor fueran dichas a todo lo alto. Con una emotiva despedida en que ella dejó salir todos sus pensamientos y emociones. Todo eso que ahora no significaba nada sino un recuerdo que sólo uno de los dos tendría.

Carly siempre hablaba del destino y la fortuna –su baraja era sobre eso, por el amor de Dios-, Jack no creía en aquellas cosas; pensaba que el destino es algo que uno elige y no un plan ya premeditado. Sin embargo, la situación actual le hacía pensar que eso a lo que llaman destino estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Ahora Jack tenía que elegir entre las dos opciones que la situación planteaba. Podía hablar con Carly y explicarle lo sucedido. Volver a decirle lo importante que era para él y enfrentarse a la embarazosa situación de explicarle que en su lecho de muerte también ella dijo que lo amaba. O bien podía fingir que nada de eso sucedió, que las cosas estaban tal y cómo las dejaran antes de toda la locura.

Uno de ellos prometía felicidad para ambos. Pero también significaba poner en peligro la vida de la mujer al amarle.

Carly le había dicho, antes de iniciar su batalla, que el convertirse en Portadora Oscura solamente lo había hecho para estar con él. Que infiltrarse en el Movimiento Arcadia donde encontró la muerte fue con el único propósito de estar más cerca de él. Y el estar dispuesta a convertir el mundo en un infierno era para poder gobernarlo juntos. Se había sacrificado al no permitirle jugar la carta trampa que los haría compartir la misma suerte, muriendo en sus brazos.

¿Qué le garantizaba a Jack que las cosas volverían a la normalidad? Ni él ni sus amigos lo eran. Él era un salvador lo quisiera o no. Tal como existieran los Earthbound Inmortals y sus Portadores Oscuros podría existir cualquier otra amenaza que resultara ser peor. Y los malvados siempre se aprovechaban de las debilidades.

Carly era su mayor debilidad. Y aceptarla en su vida, volver a confesar todo lo que la primera vez dijera en momentos de necesidad sería condenarla. Y Jack no servía para protegerla. Un hecho que quedó demostrado varias veces en esta batalla. Si ella estaba viva era gracias a Rex Goodwin y no a él.

Sin mencionar que al ser Portador Oscuro Carly había mutado en un ser completamente distinto a lo que era en realidad. Mataba sin contemplaciones a quien se le interpusiera en su camino, y hablaba sobre destinos y destrucción, palabras que Carly no diría siendo quien realmente era. Tal vez la confesión de amor y las palabras devotas eran dichas por la Portadora Oscura y no por la reportera.

No. Era Carly quien le amaba y él lo sabía. Y lo tenía tan en claro como lo que debía hacer. Lo anterior pensado era un reflejo de su ego herido que buscaba una excusa para sentir la frustración que experimentaba, para poder estar molesto con ella aunque sabía que no lo merecía.

No le diría a Carly nada. Fingiría que el cariño por la chica no existía. Se alejaría de ella para mantenerla a salvo. Después de todo, de no existir los Earthbound Inmortals ellos jamás se habrían conocido. Colocaría todo en su lugar correspondiente.

_Te amo, Jack_. Susurró Carly antes de desaparecer y al parecer sería la única ocasión en que Jack lo escucharía. Ya no habría más abrazos deseosos de fundirlos en un solo ser; ni volvería a hundir su rostro entre sus cabellos ni a sentirse abrumado por su olor a lavanda tan cerca de su piel.

Para ellos no existiría un futuro juntos, por el presente y el futuro de ambos como individuos.

Jack estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, a morir junto con ella. Claro que dolía el que Carly no recordase aquella confesión de amor, pero tal vez fuese mejor así. Ella estaría a salvo y él podría cumplir con las misiones que la vida le pusiera enfrente sin preocuparse en las consecuencias que sus decisiones tuvieran para nadie más que sí mismo.

Un rey no necesita tener a alguien a su lado para volver glorioso su reinado.

Dio la espalda a la habitación de la chica y caminó en sentido contrario; alejándose de Carly en varios sentidos.

–¿Jack? –Preguntó Yusei obligándole a detenerse, pero no volteó –. ¿No vas a verla?

–No tengo porque verla. Carly va a estar bien –Dijo y siguió caminando.

Era una mujer fuerte y aunque torpe, podía cuidarse sola. Todo iba a estar bien porque su decisión era lo mejor.

Claro que lo estaría.

* * *

**Hola. **

**Es la primera historia que escribo sobre **_**Yugioh! 5D's. **_**Un Jack/Carly en cierto sentido. Una pareja que en algún momento fue canon hasta que los escritores recordaron que principalmente se trataba de un juego de cartas para niños (¡en motocicletas!) y que el romance estaba de más. **

**Me gusta pensar que Jack tuvo una verdadera razón para volverse indiferente con ella y que por esto no vemos desarrollo en su relación en las siguientes temporadas y no simplemente porque es un imbécil y un bipolar. **

**Espero haber logrado mantenerlos dentro del personaje. Tratar con Jack es difícil, termina uno con fuertes dolores de cabeza. **

**En fin, conocer su opinión me encantaría de verdad. Gracias por leer. **

**Largos días y placenteras noches.**


End file.
